


Nico and Maki Break a Computer

by OneWingRoyal



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College AU, Gen, t for (mention of) titty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWingRoyal/pseuds/OneWingRoyal
Summary: Eli comes home to find her computer clinging to life and filled to the brim with unsavory pop-ups. What did Nico do this time...?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Nico and Maki Break a Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but expect some spelling mistakes or double letters because I have big head hurt

“Eeehh?!” Eli futilely mashed the mouse button on her laptop as it froze up for the third time that evening. “My computer’s been doing this all day! What did those idiots do to it?!” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Eli-cchi,” Nozomi said, lounging back in the office chair next to Eli with a book. “Have you tried turning it on and off again?”

“Of course I have!!” Eli said, squeezing the bridge of her nose. She could feel a migraine coming on from all of this. 

“How about whacking it? Did that work?”

“This laptop’s almost brand-new! It’s not an old clunker that responds to stuff like that! Ugh!” She realized she wasn’t going to get any sympathy from Nozomi. In a flurry of panic and frustration, she picked up the phone and mashed her finger onto one of the contacts. 

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiii --

“You’ve reached the voicemail box of --”

Eli hung up the call and redialed. Pick up, damnit!

Riiiiiiing. Riiii --

“Galaxy’s number one idol, Nico Yazawa!” 

“What did you do to my computer, Nico.”

“Eh? I told you through text, I didn’t do anything to your computer! Why don’t you believe me!” Eli let out a tense sigh.

“When it was working like new before you came into my room to use it, and now it’s freezing up and barely powering on, you can’t blame me for being suspicious!” Eli could feel her emotions boiling over at this ludicrous conversation. She took a few steadying breaths and started again. “You’re absolutely sure that you did nothing that could have caused this.”

“Yes! Nothing!” Nico replied, too cheery for Eli’s liking.

“You’re saying that you and Maki came into my room, touched nothing else, went onto my laptop, went  _ just _ to your online assignment, printed it out, did  _ nothing else _ , powered off my computer, and then immediately left. That is a correct assessment of the events that occurred, with no omissions and no extra details. Is that what I’m hearing you say to me right now?”

“Yes, Eli, yes!! Come on, would I lie to you?”

Needless to say, Nico would and did.

\-------------

Maki was still a third-year at Otonokizaka High, but that wouldn’t be true for long, and so she would be… touring universities that were on her list. Yes, that was why she was sneaking around campus with Nico Yazawa, following her around and engaging in just enough academic activity to make the professors not suspicious of them making out on the side. After all, if Maki were truly interested in the academics of this uni, getting advice from C-student Nico Yazawa would be the worst idea, but no one needed to know that.

“Why aren’t you printing this assignment out in the library again?” Maki asked, keeping a steady pace with Nico as they strolled across campus together. 

“I ran out of money, and Eli and Nozomi are letting me use theirs for free!” Nico huffed.

“Maybe if you didn’t spend all your money on sweets and idol merch, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Maki muttered, but hoping Nico would hear the jab.

“Saving money is so boring! You’re only in college once, so I’m gonna have fun now and save the boring stuff for when I’m old!” Nico whined. Maki scoffed and rolled her eyes. Could she expect any other response from the “galaxy’s number one idol”, Nico Yazawa?

Nico scanned her ID card at the entrance to the dormitories and from there they both walked right into Eli and Nozomi’s room with a hidden spare key. Once she entered, Nico immediately tried to steal some of their snacks from the fridge.

“No,” Maki barked, and despite being Nico’s underclassman she could easily pivot the shorter girl away from their food. “You already have enough food in your own dorm room. You don’t need to steal.”

“Come on, they won’t notice! Plus food tastes so much better when you steal it!” Nico made another break for it but Maki was stronger and wouldn’t budge. Eventually, Nico just had to admit defeat and crawl back to Eli’s computer desk, though she whined about it the entire time until she was logged into Eli’s laptop.

“Good, now let’s print your assignment and go.” Maki turned her attention elsewhere at that point but Nico wasn’t going to her assignment quite yet. Instead, she moused over the settings bar and started clicking around. By the time Maki was wondering what was taking so long, Nico was already looking at a long list of links, not an essay.

“Are you snooping into Eli’s browser history?” Maki asked even though she already knew the answer.

“...Maybe. You can’t say you aren’t curious too!” Nico said, but Maki immediately closed the laptop on her. Nico pouted and whipped her head around to lock eyes with Maki. “Hey, what was that for?!” Maki didn’t respond; they simply stared at each other, glaring into one another’s eyes. This might have been some sexual thing without context; in fact, it might still be some sexual thing knowing Nico and Maki.

“Guess I’ll die,” Nico said, turning away and crossing her arms.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious. You’ve killed me now, Maki.” 

“Wha --”  
“Because you closed the computer on me, now I can’t turn in my assignment, which means I’ll get a 0 on it, which means I’ll fail the class, which means I’ll get kicked out of university, which means I’ll be in debt for the rest of my life, which means I won’t be able to pay my bills or afford food, and that means I’ll die.” Maki was so flabbergasted by Nico’s logic that she didn’t have the brain space to stop Nico when she opened the laptop back up. 

To Nico’s credit, she actually did print out her assignment when she opened the computer back up. But of course, when she’d grabbed the page from the printer, she wasn’t done, despite Maki’s protests. At first, it was off-task, but generally harmless things, like looking up μ’s ratings, then those for other idol groups. Then she clicked on one thing, then another, then one for free wallpapers, then one for new DiverDiva song 100% real English sub no virus, and pretty soon some less-than-clothed advertisements were popping up on this computer. 

“Nico!! What are you doing?!” Maki snapped, when she caught sight of milk duds on the screen in front of Nico.

“Nothing! I’m fixing it!” But every time she closed another advertisement, it seemed like two more appeared.

“Damn it, Nico, stop clicking things!” Maki closed the computer again, and it seemed to coincide with Nico finally giving up.

“Okay... let’s go,” Nico said, but Maki grabbed her arm before she could leave.

“We can’t just leave Eli’s computer like this! She’ll tear you a new one!” 

“Okay, first of all, she’ll tear  _ us _ a new one.”

“I’m sorry, us?”

“Yes!! You were here too, after all. You didn’t stop me, stupid! As far as Eli knows, you might have even contributed.”

“But I didn’t!” 

“Eli might not believe it. You’re no match for my Nico-Nico-Nii influence, and you’ve gotten into trouble with me before.”

Maki scoffed. She hated Nico sometimes. 

“Fine. Then let’s try and fix it.”

“I’ve already tried to fix it! This dumb computer is such a lost cause that not even the great Nico can save it.” She slid the bright blue laptop over to Maki. “But whatever. Feel free to waste your time with it.”

Maki opened it hopefully, but her stomach sank as she realized that Nico was right. Whatever links Nico clicked, it overwhelmed every part of this computer, and after thirty minutes of futilely trying to bring it back to life, Maki too closed the lid of the laptop and conceded defeat. 

“Well, we’re screwed,” Maki groaned, slamming her forehead into the table, narrowly missing the keyboard. 

\--------

And so Nico and Maki had snuck out to save their own skins, vowing to feign ignorance until the bitter end.

Eli, of course, had a suspicion of all of this. But, as planned, Nico was completely stonewalling her, and she was just good of a liar to throw brain-fried Eli off the scent.

“Here, Elicchi, I’ll see if I can fix it. Hand me the phone,” Nozomi said, and Eli eagerly handed over the workload. Oh thank goodness, Nico thought. Now she was with Nozomi, easygoing, forgiving Nozomi.

“I know what you did, Yazawa.” All of Nozomi’s normal mannerisms were gone, and she spoke in a bitter monotone. 

“Ehh…?” Nico was so thrown off-guard by the sudden change that she could barely respond. 

“We let you into our home, Nico. We let you use our paper and our ink so your worthless ass wouldn’t get kicked out of school. And yet you still found a way to mess that up, like you do with everything your hubristic hands touch. You had a chance to save yourself and ‘fess up to what you did, but instead you couldn’t help lying to my love, to your own friend. How dare you?” Nozomi heard sniffling from the other line.

“Why are you being so mean?? You don’t have any proof that I did anything wrong…” Nico mumbled into the phone.

“I see all the links that you went to.”

“Maybe Maki did it.”

“You Googled your own name and never even closed out of it.”

“...” Only silence from the other line.

And that’s how Nico had to pay the rest of her idol merch money for the next three months in exchange for Eli’s computer repairs.


End file.
